Can We Ever Go Back?
by BloodAndDiamonds
Summary: Sequel to Remember That Day. Once, nothing could tear Zexion and Demyx apart, but now both despise each other. When both rise to fame and are forced to tour with each other, who will snap first? And more importantly, who still loves the other? Zemyx
1. And So It Begins

**Prologue.**

"Promise you'll call me?"

"I Promise"

"I Love you" I Whispered, before taking a step way from him, making my way towards the Taxi. I Can't turn around now, My heart is breaking at the thought of leaving him, and fresh tears are falling down my cheeks. I'm off to Radiant Garden College, miles away from him, and that tears me to shreds. Sighing, I shut the Taxi door closed, dying inside at the expression on his face as my mother embraces him.

* * *

**Zexion POV;**

He called. Yes, he's called me. Only three times. The fourth one is supposed to be tonight. The first time he called, it was to tell me that he'd managed to join a band called Melodious Nocturne, and He's their sitarist. The second time was to tell me that he'd managed to get a gig in the local bar in my old town, Twilight Town. The third was to tell me that he was playing in Traverse Town, and that He'd ring me after the gig. And that is where I am now. In my room at college, watching the phone like a stalker, whilst my roommate, Lexaeus, watches. I'm going home in three days, to see my mother, and see Demyx, as he'll be back at my house then. Tonight was his last gig for the holidays.

I Stare at the the phone, begging it to ring. It's December, and almost midnight In Radiant Garden. When it finally rings, Lexaeus walks outside, giving me privacy, whilst I dive for the phone.

"Hello" At first there's no reply, and when there is, it sounds slurred, as if he's drunk.

"Ah, I love you"

"Uh Dem? You-" My reply is cut off, as a close voice on the other end of the phone squeals.

"I Love you to Dem-Dem!" My eyes start stinging, and I throw the phone onto It's holder. Then, I do the first thing that comes to mind. Flying out of the room past Lexaeus, I ignore his shouts and instead, I tear down the corridors, running the normally five minute walk to the reception in two minutes. And then I see it. The list. This list is _very_ important. If your name is on this list, then it tells the school that you are going home for the holidays. Taking a pen from my jean pocket, I scribble it across the page, effectively erasing my name, instead leaving a long black square. I know, that tomorrow morning, I will get a phone call from my mother, asking me if I am definitely going home for Christmas, and I will have to say no, and hear the sorrow in her voice. But I'll get over it. Just Like I'll get over Demyx.

That night I cry myself to sleep, twirling the promise ring on my finger, with my close friend Lexaeus, telling me things will be fine.

**February;**

He's called my exactly _three hundred and twenty four times_ since that day in December. He's texted me _three hundred times_ since that day. Constantly asking me why I'm not answering his calls, or texting him back. At one point I answered the phone telling him that I never want to see his face again, and that he should just pretend I never existed. When he asked me why, I told him he should have never cheated. And he told me that It wasn't a big deal, he never thought I would find out. I then swore every bad name under the sun so loudly, that Lexaeus had to come in, snatch the phone off me, tell Demyx to stop ringing me, and then he forced me to calm down, keeping my hands tied behind me until I calmed. I seethed for hours afterwards, staying confined to my room. The days after that could not have been more humiliating.

Our science teacher, professor Vexen, had set us loads of work to do, and to tune out the sound of us chatting to another, he put the music channel on. Big Mistake. They were filming Melodious Nocturne live, and my hands had clenched into fists, whilst my lab partner, Kairi, Asked me what was wrong, and screaming about the Fact that Demyx was so hot at the same time. Perhaps it would not have been so bad, had Demyx not came onto the stage, preparing to do a Sitar solo, before he announced to the crowd;

"Everyone, I would like to Dedicate this to the Love of my life Zexion Numara. If you're listening, I Truly am sorry"

At that point, every head in the classroom turned towards me, and I was bombarded with Questions about what Demyx had done. I got aggravated at this, and Just walked out of the classroom. That day was the first day I ever got a fail on a class project.

**June;**

I finish college next month, along with all the other kids who managed to cram two years into one. I Dread going home, because knowing my luck, Demyx will be there. I Have to find a way out of this...

"Zexion!" I Turn around at the shout of my name. Lexaeus is running towards me.

"Yes Lex?"

"You remember the college Christmas party? When you decided to Karaoke, and everyone thought you were Amazing?".

I Simply nod in answer.

"Well, There's a karaoke at the local bar down the road. They've got a signer or something going there. You could become a star! Just like...Him"

"Why would I want to become a star, if it means I could be like Demyx?" I ask. Lexaeus grins, then hands me a piece of paper with the details on.

"Think. You could get back at him. And besides, if you're famous, he can never get hold of you."

"Now, when you put it like that, I see where you're coming from"

**A/N;**

Shall I post More? I Know It's short,, .


	2. Someday

**Demyx POV;**

I Have to admit. I Never thought he would find out about that one person. In my defense, I have no idea who he or she was. Or what happened that night. And also, When I answered his question with 'I never thought you would find out' I was hoping for him to quiet down so I could tell the truth. But that backfired, terribly. And I swear I have never heard so many bad words coming from his mouth in my life. It pains me to think that I am the reason he was so angry. And possibly upset. But the night my phone accidentally rang his, my life ended. Literally. The next day I had a phone call from Zexion's mum asking me if she knew why Zexy wasn't going home for the Christmas break. I Became more and more frantic as he never answered his phone. My next face to face conversation with Zexion's mum went like this:

**- flashback -**

I Walked through the door, placing my suitcase on the side.

"Tammy? Did Zexion phone and tell you he was coming home or not?" I shouted into my old home. Zexion's house. Tammy, His mum, came out towards me, hugging me. She squeezed me tightly, lifting me a few inches off the floor a bit. When she let go of me, she looked up at me with a look that could burn mash potatoes.

"What did you do?!" She asked me.

"WHat?"

"It's because of you that Zexion isn't coming home for Christmas. What the hell did you do?!" She asked me, louder this time. I winced. Sure, she was small, but when your 'mother in law' As she had me say about her, is dressed in a business suit, asking what the hell you did to hurt her son, it gets pretty intimidating. Especially when said person is a lawyer and can strip you of all your fame and fortune with the right words.

-**End flashback-**

I Sat opposite Tammy, twiddling my thumbs.

"You should go visit him"

"I Tried. He managed to get me banned from his college campus by screaming rape. Remember?"

"Oh...Well, He phoned me the other day and told me he's going to be singing in a local bar. You should try it"

"When is it?"

"Tonight"

"What?! I Can't get to Radiant Garden by tonight!"

"If you take the plane, you'll be there in two hours"

"And I'm off" I Jumped up, grabbing my bag and running out the house, but not before going back and giving Tammy a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I practically run towards the airport, my sunglasses almost falling off.

**Zexion POV;**

I sigh, looking in the dressing room mirror. This bar is like a personal Celebrity starter kit. Dressing rooms and practice rooms in the back, and in the front is the bar, restaurant and performing rooms. Im in performance room one. That's where the man who can make me famous is. I Guess. I take a deep breath, and walk outside to look at the crowd I will be performing in front of. Holy crap. Two things are scaring me now. One is the amount of people outside. There's like, two hundred or something. Two, is the familiar smell of mint, dusk and sea salt that wafted across my nose. Right, that's it. Time to change my song.

Right, changed it. I'm up now. I Look over at them all, a small smile gracing my lips as my stomach churns from butterflies. I really am debating to just run, but my friends in the front row smile at me. Of course, only they know my real reason for doing this. Others just think I'm doing this simply because I want to try and become famous. Which kinda is some of my main point. I almost start stuttering, but I take a deep breath, and wait for the piano to start. Then I sing.

_Someday, You're gunna realize._

_Oneday, you'll see this through my eyes_

_By then, I won't even be there,_

_I'll be happy somewhere,_

_Even if I cared._

I look over the crowd, recognizing a blue hoodie, with a familiar tuft of blonde hair sneaking out the side. Shit, he IS here. I keep on singing though.

_I Know, you don't really see my worth,_

_You think you're the last guy on earth._

Okay, maybe that wasn't true about him.....

_Well I've got news for you,_

_I know I'm not that strong, but It won't take long,_

_Won't take long._

_'Cause, someday, someone's gonna love me,_

_the way, I wanted you to need me_

_Someday, someone's gonna take your place _

_One day, I'll forget about you _

_You'll see, I won't even miss you _

_Someday, someday _

_Right now, I know you can tell _

_I'm down and I'm not doing' well _

_But one day, these tears _

_They will all run dry _

_I won't have to cry sweet goodbye_

Does he know I still cry at night?

_'Cause someday, someone's gonna love me _

_The way I wanted you to need me _

_Someday, someone's gonna take your place, Ooh _

_One day, I'll forget about you _

_You'll see, I won't even miss you _

_Someday, I know someone's gonna be there _

_Someday, someone's gonna love me _

_The way I wanted you to need me _

_Someday, someone's gonna take your place _

_One day, I'll forget about you _

_You'll see, I won't even miss you _

_Someday, someday._

I Sigh, say thankyou into the mic, and walk off the stage.

"I See you still wear that ring" I Heard a voice from behind me.

"What?"

"The ring, you still wear it. Like me" I Turn around. Its Demyx.

"Goodbye Demyx" I Hiss.

"Listen!"

"No you listen! I am sick of listening to your apologies on TV, I am sick of crying over you, I am sick of everything!"

"What did I do?"

"Think Demyx, what could you have possibly done to have hurt me?!" I hissed again. "Think about it, but don't try and get back in contact with me" I stalk off towards my dressing room, slamming the door.

A Few minutes later another voice talks as I open the door.

"Zexion Numara?"

"Yes"

"I'm here to sign you a record Deal"

A/N; I'd Edit this properly, but my Editor isnt working properly. Sorry its short!! And the song is someday by Nina... =) Review!!! 


	3. Small Windows And Artistic Drawings

**Demyx POV; **

I Walk away from the door, tears stinging the edges of my eyes. It hits me hard as I realize it. The song he sang on stage, he was singing it to me. He really thinks I wanted to hurt him. Jesus, I don't know who It was or what happened to me that night. All I Know is he started screaming cheater at me down the phone. Think Demyx think. What happened that night? You were talking to that girl, and then she bought you a- That's it! I pull my phone out of my pocket and phone one of my body guards.

"Xigbar!!" I Hiss Angrily.

"Shite, what I do?"

"Can you remember that night I played in Traverse Town last year?"

"Lil dude, you think I can remember that long back? I've slept since then dude"

"Xigbar, this is important. Who did I leave the after party with that night?"

"I Dunno, some random fangirl. You two looked pretty cozy and you looked a little tipsy"

"Xigbar?"

"Yes little dude?"

"I Was drugged."

"I Never noticed. You were drugged?"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU FAIL TO NOTICE I WAS DRUGGED?!" I screamed down the phone. I could practically feel him cowering on the other side.

"You were drugged?" He repeats.

"Forget that, You wait until I get my hands on you. You failing to notice me being drugged ruined my love life! Oh just you wait, I'm going to strangle you, Bury your dead body, bring it back to life, then kill you again! And then repeat the process!" I Hissed into the phone. Several people turned to look at me, and it was then that realization dawned in everyone's eyes. Including mine. I Was stood, screaming down a phone, my sunglasses in my hand, with more than two hundred of my fans looking at me.

"Uh, lil dude? Why you so qu-"

"Shit!!!" I turned on my heel and ran, as I heard camera's clicking and screams of 'Get him!'. Running through the many rooms, I saw a man knocking on the door to Zexion's dressing room. I Recognized him as Xemnas Maelstrom. He's the guy from Darkness records. He signed me and my band up. Anyways, I ignored him and skidded into the next room, locking the door behind me. As I locked it, the lock hand crusted and broke off. Ah well, there's gotta be another door in this room som- Shit. I'm in a store cupboard. Correction, LOCKED in a store cupboard. How the hell did I not notice this? But of course, what else is there behind dressing rooms? I Flipped my phone open, this time ringing my bandmate, Axel. Now, I probably mentioned Axel before, as he used to be my best friend before I met Zexion. But then Axel met Roxas, and I'm glad I had Zexion, because Axel just stopped calling me and talking to me, and I'd have been all alone. Back to the initial point. It rings three times before he picks up.

"Yo, Dem, what you need?"

"Ax, you know Radiant Garden?"

"Yes. Xaldins There" I breathed a sigh of relief. Xaldin, my manager, was in Radiant Garden.

"Oh, thanks. It doesn't matter then. Bye. See ya's all next week" I end the call and instantly ring Xaldin. Jesus, these fan peoples are trying to break down the door.

"Yes Demyx?"

"Xaldin, YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" I Screamed down the phone. I Spotted a window, and tried to get through it. Oh shit, that's a long way down. I Tried to edge my way back in but.

"Shit, I'm stuck"

"Demyx, what's going on?"

"Well, I went to a club in Radiant garden to watch my sorta boyfriend sing, but we argued, and then I screamed at Xigbar, and people recognized me, so I ran to a store cupboard. Im locked in, and also, I'm stuck in the window"

"Jesus christ Demyx, how the hell did you get yourself into that Situation?"

"I Just told you"

"It was a rhetorical question dumbass. What pub is it?"

"Lion's Den. Help me Xaldin, The fan peoples are scaring me!" I say into the phone. He agrees quietly, then the phone is dropped two floors to the ground. "Well, that's a new phone for me I guess" I muttered.

Three hours later I was rescued by Xaldin and A wall cutter. We Paid the owner of the club his money for the Damage and left. Thankfully, the fans had left. And so had Zexion.

* * *

**Zexion POV;**

My mouth dropped open. Somewhere in my mind It registered that there were about a hundred people trying to get into a supply closet. But at that moment, I almost jumped the man and hugged him. But I Didn't. I choked on my words.

"W..I...You- I...WHAT?!!" I Shouted loudly, happiness etching its way across my face. It seemed like a stranger to me, but I couldn't care.

"I Said, I'm here to sign you a record deal."

"What about school?"

"You can get tutored, look, do you want the deal or not?"

"..Yes!"

"Fine then. We shall have to discuss this with your parents though, for obvious reasons" My insides burst with glee. I'm going to become famous! When the guy left with my details, my friends burst through the door.

"Zexion you did it!" Kairi shouted, whilst Lexaeus put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well Done Zexion!" I heard Tidus shout. I Almost started crying. All my friends had came to watch me sing, and now- hold on. Why the hell are those girls trying to get in that closet? As if reading my mind, Kairi looked over at them.

"Hey girls! Why are you trying to get into the closet?"

"Because, Demyx Miyano is in there!" I Heard a girl scream. Kairi, in turn, started squealing, hugged me, and then attempted to break down the door with them. Lexaeus looked at me, and then we both walked outside.

"I Saw Demyx follow you to your dressing room" He murmured. I Nod in answer. "Did he say anything to you?"

"He caught me just outside the door. He just said stuff like 'I still love you' and all that shit. He told me to listen to him, and I snapped. I can't even remember what I said" I answer, my head in my hands. A sob racks through my body, and I immediately feel guilty. But why? Lexaeus hugs me in a friendly manner, and my body just heaves. I Have no more tears to shed. After graduation, there will be nothing more to do here. Not for me. Is that the real reason I did this? Did I only attempt to get the record deal because I knew deep inside that I would cease to exist? Demyx had gone, He would have never called. Lexaeus would have moved on to Police academy, and Kairi would have gone on to become a makeup artist. What would I have done? Would I have gone back to living with my mother, and hide upstairs at regular intervals when Demyx came over, which he did Regularly? Probably, because I had never really accounted as to what would become of my life. I Spent that time thinking of what to do while I was still with Demyx. Guess that never really turned out the way I wanted it to. After graduation, I'm to fly back to Twilight Town and sort everything out. Well, this will be intriguing.

**3 Years on.**

I Looked over at Lexaeus and sighed.

"She'll be here soon. Apparently she's a top artist. One of the best."

"Remind me why I am doing this?"

"Because your an idiot who Decided that the best cover for his album would be to have it painted properly. You could have just took a picture and edited it. But No!" Larxene huffs. Larxene and Lexaeus are my bodyguards. Larxene's a lil scary, but she has a soft side. That side only shows once every blue moon though. The door opens, and I instinctively look towards it. My mouth drops in shock.

That face, that nose, that Hair. I Know her. She smiles at me, and the resemblance to her brother almost makes me fall backwards off my chair. Of course, it's Demyx's younger sister, Namine. Just great.

"Oh, hi Zexion!" She greets me happily. I Just stare.

"Hello young Lady. We are just going to have to make sure you have no hidden camera's or microphones on you" Lexaeus says, walking towards her, with Larxene in tow.

"Oh, okay. However, I don't have any, I'm not that sneaky" She said sweetly, grinning goofily. An image of Demyx smiling that same smile flashes across my mind.

"Aww, you're so sweet it's making my teeth rot" Larxene hisses. I just look at them all. Namine still wears that trademark White dress and sandals. I sigh for the hundredth time that day. Man, this is going to be a long three hours.

When it finally finishes;

"It's finished. You can stop smiling now Zexion" Namine says. My face drops naturally, and I walk over to her.

"It was nice seeing you again Namine. How's things with Marluxia?" I Ask. She grins, and holds up her left hand, showing me the diamond ring on her finger.

"He proposed, just last week"

"Wow."

"I Know. I Totally didn't expect it. Because he always does sweet things, like-"

"Namine, I really don't need to know the sexual things my cousin does" I Cut in. She giggles, and nods.

"Well, see you around. I'm guessing I'll probably see you at the wedding?" She asks.

"Will Demyx be there?"

"Naturally"

"I'll see"

"Why do you avoid him? You know, he still loves you". I Sigh.

"Namine, I couldn't care less if he still loves me. He cheated" I Answer.

"Yeah, but didn't you see it in the papers? He was drugged. That's why he cheated"

"Well then, he shouldn't have been accepting drinks off strangers." I Said, getting angry. "Goodbye"

"Bye, Zexion" She answers quietly. She leaves, and Larxene walks in.

"God, that girl is so sweet-"

"She makes your teeth rot. I Know Larxene, You've said that a million times already."

"Zexion?" I Hear Lexaeus call me from outside. He notices the sad look that I never knew was on my face.

"Yeah?"

"Did seeing Namine again, make you miss Demyx?" He asks.

"What would make you think that?". He just points to the tears cascading down my face in answer.

**A/N;**

OKay, that chapter is now officially done. Next chapter will tell us about what happened to Zexion's father, and show a special hidden bond between two characters. You get to guess who that bond is between whilst I start writing it out! Toodles!!!!

xxx

CloakedxSchemer.


	4. One Helluva Dream

**

* * *

**

A/N;

This Is A Flashback Chapter, halfway through will be the initial flashback. Enjoy My Friends...AND REVIEW PLEASE! I SHALL GIVE YOU ALL COOKIES!

Zexion; Get Her.

Me; AAAHHHHHH

Demyx; Why?

Zexion; She's Posting us as Yaoi, that's just not right.

Demyx;But Zexy, don't you love me?!

Zexion:.......

* * *

**Zexion POV:**

I flexed my fingers. A Whole day of CD signing can be tiresome for my hands. Anyway, my Manager called and told me she had news for me. Apparently this is something big, although she won't tell me the details.

When I finally walk through the door to her office, my Manager jumps up and attacks me.

"Zexion! I HAVE BIG NEWS!" She says, mocking a southern accent.

"What? And damnit Yuffie, you're strangling me!" I said loudly. She let go of me, and walked behind her desk, sitting foppishly in her chair. Uh oh, big news.

"Zexion, you are going to be going on tour with a very famous band. You will be replacing their lead singer, who is currently letting his voicebox rest after his voice started to croak on stage"

"And this band is?"

"Melodious Nocturne". I Swear my heart stopped. My face dropped, and my stomach did backflips.

"WHAT?!"

"Jesus, calm it Zexion. I Said you're touring with Melodious Nocturne. Problem with that?"

"Yes! I Have a BIG problem with that!"

"Well, tough luck, Larxene said it would be okay, so I gave their manager the A-OK. So suck it up." I sighed in defeat.

"How long?"

"Three months." I sighed again. "Live with it Zexion" She said, ushering me out of the office. I made my way to Larxene, who nodded, and escorted me to my car. A few days before I was scheduled to start my tour, my nightmares came back.

-**Dream/flashback-**

My eyes flitted open, and I was standing up. That's weird, and this room, it's oddly familiar. Then I realize. This is my room, right before...Oh My goodness, this is not good. A force pulls me towards the door, and I walk straight through it. But I feel as though I've just been dunked in ice, which ain't nice. I Look straight in front of me, and my suspicions are true. I watch ahead as the scene unfolds, faintly recognizing a presence next to me.

"But daddy! I Don't wanna go!"

"It's okay son, just say goodbye to mammy, and that you'll see her later" My dad whispers to my five year old self. I watch as I nod, and hug my mum tightly. When I let go and watch myself walk out the door with my father, a voice next to me speaks.

"Is- Is that you?" I turn to my left and gasp. Demyx, fully grown modern time Demyx, is stood next to me. I gulp and nod.

"What-What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure, I just fell asleep, and here I am...Wait, Are you scared?" He asks me. I Nod, gripping his arm tightly as I feel another pull.

"Can you feel it?"

"The pull? Yeah" He grips my hand, and we both step through the door. Suddenly we're both standing at the edge of a cliff, the familiar Red truck making its way to the cliff edge. I gasp, my hands flying to my face as my knee's buckle beneath me. Demyx falls to the ground next to me, his arm around me.

"Zexion? Zexion? You okay?" I Nod, tears falling down my eyes as he pulls me back up. The voices from the car are heard clearly as it comes to a stop fifty yards away.

"Son, now remember, we're going for a little ride. But when the light tells you to let go, I want you to listen to it."

"But daddy, I don't get it! Why won't I see mammy again?" Demyx wraps his arms around my torso and whispers in my ear.

"Is-Is he doing what I think he's doing?" He asks. I nod through my tears, memories of flooding Darkness taking over my mind.

"You will son, you'll see her on the other side"

"Okay daddy". I Start shaking as the car is set in motion. Demyx lets one hand fall from my waist, as he turns to watch the scene unfold. His warmth automatically leaves me, and I shiver. His presence next to me seems so real. So real, that it's getting harder to breathe. I look towards the car and act automatically. Shrugging Demyx's one arm off me, I run towards it, kicking and punching at the windscreen.

"NO! Get out of the car! Get out of the Car now! Just run!" I start shouting at the top of my voice, but it's useless. They can't hear me. This is just a memory, I can't change that. But I keep trying. Demyx pulls me backwards, but I struggle.

"Zexion, you can't change it! Just give up!"

"No! Get out of the car! Get out of the....Get Out! Get..." My knee's buckle under beneath me, and it feels like my ribcage is ripping apart. The familiar sense of fear takes over me as the five year old me realizes what his daddy is going to do. Revving the car, my chest caves, my heart stops, and the car drives forward towards the cliff at a high speed. I can tell Demyx is watching the car, and I lift my head up to see it suspended in the air, before it rotates towards the sea, plummeting towards the water as fast as gravity will allow. As I hear the car hit the water, A familiar hole in my chest makes an appearance. I feel like I'm about to fall apart, and the feeling gets worse as I relive the memory. My vision goes black, and suddenly I'm looking through my five year old Self's eyes. I can't control the actions of a memory, but I'm so shocked I don't think I could have anyway. My five year old self bats the window, punching it with the sides of his fists, the feeling of desperation taking over his body. Then suddenly; Im sat ontop of the water, yes sat ontop of it, watching child Zexion struggle and bang against the window, before he gives up and lays backwards, eyes flickering closed.

"Don't give up Zexion, ignore my earlier words to your future person!" I Hear Demyx say beside me. I look away, knowing what happens next. My five year old self's eyes snap open, and he looks to the left at his father, already dead. Shocked, he moves again, and he reaches for the handle to open the window. I keep my eyes on Demyx, as he watches child Zexion squeeze through the gap in the window. Then, Demyx notices the problem I knew all those years ago as we plummeted towards the water. I couldn't swim. Not then. Then, me and Demyx are suddenly stood on the cliff's edge. His eyes bore into mine, and he pulls me into a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I Couldn't" I Choke out. His arms wrap tighter around me, and we both watch my five year old self struggle to keep afloat. Well, Demyx does. I have my eyes kept on the sky waiting for the red helicopter that inevitably saves my life. I eventually see it, and we both look on as it rescues me from the sea. Then I realize something else. The black hole in my chest has evaporated. Gone. Ever since Demyx wrapped his arms around me.

I Need him. That's what my Body's trying to tell me. I went so long without seeing him that I never noticed the emptiness in my chest Until I saw him. Until I relived the memory with him stood next to me. I had no idea if Demyx would wake up the next morning remembering this, but I do know that his mind is with me. Now, right now, as I stand with his arms wrapped around me, watching the helicopter pilot flying off with my tired, small, frail young body in his helicopter, I realize that I still love Demyx, and that he still loves me.

"I guess, I'll see you Thursday?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you forgive me Zexion?" He asks quietly into my hair.

"I-I don't know if I can" I whisper just as quietly. I really honestly don't know. What if he cheated again? Out of shock, he goes to push me out at arms length, fully forgetting that we are stood on the edge of a cliff. I lose my footing, and Demyx's hands relax, not realizing that I'm going to fall until It's too late.

Falling backwards, I hear his startled 'No!', before my vision goes black.

**-End flashback/dream**-

I jolt awake, feeling as though I really have just fell off the cliff. I can already feel the presence of the warmth disappearing as my brain awakens, and I am fully awake. Have you ever had that feeling before? Like your falling, and then you wake up? Sighing as the details of my dream comes back, a feeling of utter dread overtakes my stomach. In two days, I will be seeing Demyx, physically and mentally. I am so dead meat if this dread gets to me.

* * *

**Demyx POV;**

"No!" I Jolt awake. Ouch, my head hurts, a lot. My dream, was it real? I Don't know...But, Zexion was there, and, it was his memory and- OMG! His dad tried to kill him!? Is that why Tammy never speaks of him? I just thought they'd had a bad divorce, but evidently not. I immediately got up from my bed-

CRASH

Damn! Crap, I silently curse my sitar case as I fall over it. Tammy runs in five seconds later.

"Dem? You Okay?!"

"Ouch...Yeah, I'm okay." I answer. "Just fell over my case." I hear her sigh in relief, and then the click of the door being closed is heard. But I lied, I'm not okay. I'm going to be seeing my Ex in a few days, and I know it will be exactly like our last conversation two years ago.

-**Flashback**_**.**_**-**

_"Demyx! Just leave me alone!"_

_"But why Zexy? We used to be so good together!"_

_"Yeah, USED to be! For gods sake Demyx, did I not make it obvious I never wanted to see your face again after I finally answered your thirteenth hundred call, telling you I don't forgive a cheater?! If not, was it not obvious when I replied to a text message saying once a cheat always a cheat? And was it not obvious when I finally changed my phone number, and stopped going home when you were there?!" He hisses at me. I'm crying now, and like a river bursting it's banks, I can't stop._

_"B-But!"_

_"No Buts! A leopard never changes it's spots Demyx!"_

_"Yet, you still wear the ring? Why wear it if you don't love me"_

_"Okay then, fine!" I watch in horror as he rips the ring off his finger, throwing it on the ground. "There? That proof enough I don't love you anymore?!" He shouts, but I can see in his eyes the sadness. I can see the fear, the guilt, the dread and unhappiness. _

_"Aw, Zexy" I go to hug him, but he pushes me away._

_"I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. I'll move on, and you should too. Goodbye" He whispers towards the end, and turns on his heel and runs away from me, as if a hundred demons are chasing him. His body guards both look over towards me, roll their eyes and follow him. I collapse into Saix's, my other bodyguard, arms. _

_"It's okay Dem, he's not worth your time"_

_"Oh but Sai, he is" I mutter_

**-End flashback- **

What if he still hates me? He's gunna have to sing on stage while me and Axel play behind him. He'll also be playing the Keyboard, just like what Roxas did. Roxas sang and played the keyboard together, but he can multitasking 'Cuz he's the woman in His and Axel's relationship. But this is not focused on them, so I should go back to talking about me and Zexion. What am I supposed to do, if he realizes I still carry that ring around on a necklace, along with my own? Tammy says I should just be calm and normal, and that her Son will probably pretend to be an emotional rock on the tour. But what if he's still hurting inside, and it's all because of me?


	5. And So, We Meet Again

**

* * *

**

Beginning Note;

Theres a Bit of swearing in this, just so you guys know .

* * *

**Zexion POV;**

I'm shitting myself. Shitting bloody bricks. My stomach is churning and the butterflies don't help. I knock on the black screen that separates me from the driver and yell at him to stop the car. As I make a dive for the door, the back of my collar is gripped and I'm yanked backwards at a hard force. My back hits the seat full on, and my feeling of sickness gets worse.

"Oh no! This is the sixth stop we've had in the past _two_ hours! There is only ten minutes left and You are not getting out of this godforsaken limousine until we get to the studio, or so help me god I will kick you to Timbuktu! Wherever the hell that is!" Larxene screeched. "Driver! Continue!". I Winced as the words fell harshly from her mouth. Man, she was pissed off. _Extremely pissed_ off.

"Why are you so scared Zexion?" Lexaeus asks quietly, whilst Larxene edges as far away from us as possible, her fists clenched, knuckles white.

"I-I'm not scared" I Muttered. I was on the verge of throwing up, again. Lexaeus pulled a paper bag from inside his black jacket. I took it with thanks, immediately continuing to throw up my internal organs.

"Here. And yes you are. You've been sick five times, this is your sixth. You're so scared it's making you ill!" Okay, he's right. I have to pull myself together! What happened to my emotionless facade? Oh yeah, I lost that at the second stop when it finally hit me that I was going to see Demyx and there was no way out! Three months of touring equals three months of torture. At least Larxene's going to enjoy this.

"I Can't help it. And I'm not scared!"

"Yeah, And Cinderella is really my mother" He said sarcastically. I Rolled my eyes. "Come on Zexion. You're scared of what Demyx will say to you when you see each other"

"Well yeah." I Admit. "I haven't seen him in ages, and every time that we have seen each other, its an argument!"

"Do you still love him?" He asks. I go quiet. Yes, yes I do. Of course I do! It's Demyx! How can I not love him?

"Not particularly, no" I answer.

"Liar" Larxene hisses from the corner. Me and Lexaeus look over at her.

"Excuse me?" I Ask.

"You Liar. How can you say you don't love him, when it's written all over your face? When you sit around moping like no tomorrow when you think no one is watching?! When you cry over him, yet you know he's only a phone call away! For Christ sake Zexion! You still love him, he still loves you, why the hell are you still stuck in between?!" She screeches at me, her voice getting higher and higher with every word. But I'm not angry, because she's telling the truth.

"But he che-"

"So _fucking_ what?! That was years ago Zexion, years! You know he still loves you, so what are you waiting for?! Gods, I love you Zexion, I really do, you're the best person a girl can be forced to look after, but god you annoy the fuck outta me with this whole Demyx business!" She shouts. I cower. I mean, come on! Who wouldn't cower when Larxene is shouting at you and is in possession of a gun? Just me then? Figures. She stares me down.

"What?" I Ask.

"I say all that and you say _what_?!" She hisses.

"Yes...I Can't be with Demyx Larx, no matter how much I want to be"

"Humph...Predictable Response" She spits, going for her bag. At first I think she's getting a gun to murder me with, but really she's getting all her communication equipment ready. Damn it all... Suddenly, I feel more guilty than sick.

**Ten Minutes Later.**

I Step out of my limousine, shivering as the cold air hits me from all directions. Lexaeus hands me my coat, but I have no intention of wearing it. Oh no. Now, I have reached a decision. I Won't speak to Demyx, unless he speaks to me first. I Shall not look at him unless I have to, and I shall not think about him....Okay, The last one is hard. Considering I haven't been able to get him off my mind for three and a half years. Jeez, And to top it all off, only one of my body guards is speaking to me. Could this day get any worse? Anyhow, we make our way towards the door that will lead us in towards the big Maze like hallways, with the big rooms, into the largest room. That, is where we are discussing what happens, who shares rooms with who in hotels and such. So, after we've made our way through the freaking maze, we enter the room where we were scheduled to meet half an hour ago. Larxene walks in first, Yuffie behind her. I had forgotten that Yuffie was with us, although that may be because she had scarped to sit in the passenger seat next to the driver after I announced I was going to be sick. Lovely manager she is, hey?

"Hey, sorry we're late, sicky here decided he wanted to throw up on us five times." She shouts to the room. I follow her, slightly red. Then I look up and see who is in the room. There's Axel and Roxas, who I can clearly remember from childhood. Axel's hair is longer, spikier, but still the same. Although he now has two tattoo's on his face that I never saw on TV. Roxas looks generally different. His hair is a lot lighter, and he looks more mature. He is still accompanying us on the tour, despite the fact that he can't sing. I then see a guy who looks like he could break me like a twig. His black hair is tied in braids, and he has absolutely MASSIVE sideburns. You look at them and you're like 'Holy friken shit! Those sideburns are bigger than my pinky!' And then I see Xigbar. I already know what he looks like: I regularly see him at the end of my concerts when he's hiding Demyx from my view.

And then, my eyes fall on Demyx himself, and I feel my jaw drop. He looks much older than the camera's interpret. His normally crazy styled hair has been left to go natural, letting it's layers to fall gently around his face. His hair looks blonder without the gel, making his eyes stand out, and that defines the shape of his overall cheekbones. His eyes are sparkling, and He's deep in conversation with Xigbar. His lips look fuller, softer, and that just makes me want to go over there and-

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" I Hiss. Larxene spins around to look at me, having only heard that through my microphone. No one else heard me saying it, but Lexaeus takes one look at me and says.

"You were staring at him." I was not happy at all. Not because It proved I still liked Demyx. No, because it made Larxene right. I glared at her as she walked towards the others with a smug look on her face. Demyx had stopped talking to Xigbar by now, and I found myself missing the movement of his lips. Oh crap, this is going to be a long three months.

**Demyx POV;**

At first, I think I was the only one who didn't hear the blonde, alien haired woman enter the room. I just kept on my conversation with Xigbar. But then, I felt as if someone was watching me, and just as I turned my head to see who it was, I heard a loud and pain filled 'Ow!'. I Almost giggled. Almost. Instead, knowing full well who had entered without actually seeing, I turned back to my conversation with Xigbar.

But we had already finished it I guess. Xaldin and that hyper girl stepped forward. I think she's called Yuffie. I Can tell we are going to be friends, she's so much like me! She's hyper, and happy and- Xigbar elbows me, telling me to listen. I look up and immediately lock eyes with Zexion. Instantly, I can remember every detail of the dream I had the other day, and I know he remembers too, because his eyes tell me. He smirks and looks back towards our managers. Now, that has always greatly confused me. I Have two fellow members in my band, yet we only have one body guard between us. Zexion is, well, the only person, and he has two people. Why?

"-And we chose who you would room with, however, naturally, Since Roxas is coming on tour with us, and he's dating Axel, those two have to room together" Xaldin says loudly. I sigh. Please don't room me with the scary Alien lady who is Zexion's body guard.

"Also, we will need you all to sign a contract. All of you, even you Roxas." Yuffie says. We all line to sign it, even if it is only the four of us. Last to sign, was of course, me. Zexion handed me the pen, our fingers momentarily brushing. In that millisecond, electricity bolted through my body, making me feel truly alive. I thought Xaldin had hit me with his stun baton. And then he let go of the pen and it all weakened. Then I realized that was because we were still shoulder to shoulder. I cocked my head to one side to write my name, accidentally bumping heads with him. That time, the electricity was stronger, better. But we both jumped backwards. Everyone stared towards us, and I just bowed my head and finished my signature.

"Okay. Now, I assume-" Xaldin starts.

"What he's trying to say is, go grab your information letters that tell you who you are rooming with in what hotels in what towns, and then go and try to bond with them! Go on Squirts!" Yuffie shouts. I move forward and grab my info letter. I look over at Zexion, and see his eyes narrow. Looking at mine, I see why. We are roomed together for _every_ hotel in _every_ town we visit. Great. This will do wonders for us. Yet for some reason, Yuffie is either paired with Xigbar or Larxene, and Xaldin is either with Xigbar, or Larxene too! The hell with that? I Look over at Zexion, and he is glaring daggers at Larxene. Following his gaze, I notice that Larxene is cackling, looking over at him occasionally, with Xaldin and Yuffie laughing with them. Then I realize it too. Well, I realize two things. One; They planned this. They planned to room us together. And two; Everyone else in the room is talking to the random they are rooming with first, Apart from Yuffie who is on her own first. Me and Zexion looked over at each other, before walking towards each other.

"Well, awkward" I said aloud. He just nodded, looking to the side. I Sigh in defeat, before he speaks.

"Demyx, the other night, did you have a weird dream?" He asked me. At first I thought he was actually looking at me willingly, but then I realized he was looking at a point above me. My shoulders sag.

"Yeah....The One with the red truck?" I Answer quietly.

"Yeah...You Haven't told anyone, have you?" He asks, his head bowed. I Shake my head.

"No, Zexy, I Would never do that." His head snaps up, anger evidently being forced down at the back of his mind.

"It's Zexion" He says, before getting up and walking towards Lexaeus. I suddenly feel empty, and watch him. He whispers something to him, before Lexaeus hands him some glasses, a hair tie. And a cell phone. Zexion fixes himself in front of a mirror in the corner, and when he turns around, he looks so much different. Having all those locks that normally hang down in front of his face, they conceal his eye. With his hair tied back, his full face is shown. Now, as most of the worlds know about Zexion with only one eye visible, and spiky hair, they obviously won't recognize him, not with his hair as flat as a pole and pulled back. He slips on the square black glasses, and makes his way towards the door. I walk over to Lexaeus.

"Where did Zexion go?" I Ask.

"Somewhere where he needs to go. I Advise that you don't follow him" He answers. I Nod, and slump into the nearest chair. Xigbar comes over and comforts me, and I don't feel so empty anymore.

**A/N:**

There we go! A new chapter. Okay guys, MINI COMPETITION! Whilst I shall continue following the original plotline, You can request what you would like to see in following chapters, and I will see if It's reasonable, develop it and post. Best one gets put in the chapter... Just type what you would like to see like this:

Zexion jumps off a bridge.

Im not really going to make him do that BTW, Just an example....


	6. Love Sick And Triangled

**A/N;** Okay,, To the two peoples who reviewed with what they wanted to see in this chapter, the winner was **Z E X I O N H E A R T.... **However, **evil-neji**....Your Idea was very good, and so I have wrote that down to be placed in the next chapter =) Anyways, Credit to the first part of the paragraph concerning Xigbar, and the couch Idea goes to **Z E X I O N H E A R T**!!! (I Will put - - in the part Zexionheart Helped me with =) ) Oh,,And Merry Christmas Everybody!!!!!! BTW, The Review Button Is Your Friend =)

**Demyx POV;**

My jaw dropped. I swear it touched the freaking floor! I heard the dull thud of Zexions suitcase falling to the floor, along with my own.

"_What_..." I started

"_The Freaking_..." He answered.

"_Hell_"

"You go check the other room, maybe there's another one in there."

"Don't be so stupid. That door obviously leads to a bathroom"

"Since when did you start being smart?"

"Fuck you" I hissed. We both raced to the lift, me laughing and closing the doors before Zexion got in. I always was faster than him....I Grinned evilly as the doors closed, and almost ran into him as I exited the lift.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!"

"Maybe you shouldn't run in front of lifts then, huh?!" I answered. We both ran to the receptionist, a small pretty girl with a name tag saying; Rikku.

Zexion smiled nicely at her, although she stared at a spot behind us. When we both went to turn our heads, she spoke.

"H-hey! I'm Rikku, How can I help you?" She asked us.

"Yes, look. We've been booked a room, but there's a double bed.." Zexion started, but she cut across.

"I Fail to see the problem sir" She answered. I Snickered, and turned to her.

"Is it possible that we can book a different room?" I asked her. She looked up at me with conniving eyes.

"No, sorry, the hotel is all booked out. Many people booked here for your gig" She answered.

"Well then, we're screwed" Zexion muttered.

"Excuse me sir, but is your room equipped with a sofa?" She asked me. Apparently, she thought of me as the calmer one. Ha, if only she knew.

"Yes, yes it is..."

"Well then, why don't one of you sleep on the couch?" She suggested. Me and Zexion looked at the other, nodded, and took flight for the stairs. No way in hell was he going to get the double bed, nu uh! Had I stayed a few seconds longer, I would have noticed Yuffie stepping out from the shadows. And Had I seen that, I would have seen her hand the receptionist a wad of money.

I Burst through the door second, cursing as I saw Zexion sat on the bed, looking Cozy.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted, getting behind him and pushing him off the side of the bed.

"What the hell?! I Get the double bed, I got to the room first!" He shouted back. Arh! I Just wanted to hit him so badly! But why? This isn't me! This monster of anger doesn't belong with me, and Only one person knows how to truly calm it. Of course, it's the guy who was always there when Zexion was, and still is, treating me like shit. I want to see Xigbar...Now..But No, I'm getting the double bed!

"We- We will sort this out when I get back.." I hiss at him, storming out of the room, taking the key with me.

**Five Minutes Later;**

I arrive at Xigbar and Lexaeus's room. Rapping on the door, Lexaeus answers it merely seconds after. He nods, understanding what I have come for, and leaves the room.

"Hey Demyx, what room are you and Zexion in?"

"Sixty nine.." I say....And Then I realize the room numbers. Fuck, could this get worse. Storming in the room, Xigbar watches me with his one eye.

"What's happened 'lil dude?" He asks me. I sit on the bed, and punch a pillow repeatedly. He sits next to me, wrapping an arm around me."Okay Demyx...Just Calm down. What happened?" Silence...then;

"I swear to god he's fucking _BI-POLAR_!" I Shout loudly. An old couple walking past the door freeze and stare at me, before Xigbar fingers his gun. Then they hobble away. "One minute he's all nicey nicey, and the next he's an evil bastard! I Just don't get it! Why the hell did Xaldin even agree to this?! Christ!" I feel calmer once I let that out. My breathing slows, my fists unclench and I feel safe and normal.

I talk to Xigbar for a few hours, and when he tells me I have to leave so he can get ready for dinner, I wander the corridors for a few minutes, suddenly feeling alone and Empty. What's happening to my heart?

I walk back into the Hotel room, to See Zexion has unpacked most of his things. He turns to me...

"Right, the situation about the bed..."

"Zexion, I swear, I Am not sleeping on the couch"

"Why not?"

"Why can't you?"

"I Don't want to"

"Well I Don't either!" I reply. He sighs...

"Look Demyx, I think it's only fair that I sleep on the bed"

"And why the _hell_ do you think _that?! _I spent my teenage years sleeping on a couch six nights a week! Don't you dare tell me It's not fair If I sleep on the bed and you on the couch!"

"I Didn't say that"

"You implied it!" I Hiss....He's Annoying the fuck out of me.

"Look-"

"FUCK YOU! I AM SLEEPING ON THE BED, YOU GET THE COUCH, IS THAT FINAL?" I scream.

"Wha-"

"DON'T ANSWER ME BACK! YOU ARE SLEEPING IN THE FREAKIN' COUCH, NOW GET OVER IT!" I storm over to the bathroom, very angry and pissed off.

* * *

**Zexion POV, Three Weeks Later;**

I smile to all the people watching us..."Okay everybody! This one is a song that I made a few months ago, after all, We need one of my songs!" I shouted into the microphone. I nod to Demyx and Axel, and they start the song. I Start singing, and the chorus comes out louder for some reason.

_I Don't know, I don't know, I don't know was it mine or your mistake?_

_Let me see, let me see, let me see did I make you walk away? _

_Uptown downtown all around they're telling all kind of lies._

_Oh can't you see I miss you so bad I go crazy?_

When the song finished, I gasped, looking up towards the sky, before a cough in my earphone brought me back. "Okay guys, we are finished for tonight!" I smiled to the crowd, but the smile vanished from my face the second I was out of sight. Back to the hotel now. Another three hours of torturing silence, before the lights go out, and me and Demyx are forced to sleep. We had come to an agreement on the bed. For some strange reason, _every_ hotel we went to only had double beds...I Found this weird, but I didn't complain. One night, Demyx would be in the bed, the next, I would. It was only fair.

**Four Hours Later;**

I had been crying. Shortly after Demyx had dozed off, I had started to think. Demyx was my childhood sweetheart. He was my true love, the only person I would trust with my life. So why were we stuck together, in a hotel room, silently hating and loving the other? I took a look in the mirror, gasping.

-

My red puffy eyes stared back at me, and I surveyed the sleeping sitarist in the glass. He looked so cute like that. And finally, something cracks deep inside me. My six or seven years - I don't care how long I had known him, because I will it to be forever - with Demyx, had been the highlights of my life. I brushed the blanked off my shoulders and approached his sleeping body, slipping inside the bed, planting kisses along the nape of his neck. I felt him freeze beneath me, and then he rolled over to face me. I stared into his beautiful, aqua eyes. He pushed himself up silently, slowly, and stared at me through tear ridden eyes.

-

I looked at him confused... The look in his eyes broke my heart. Why are they so teared up?

"Z-Zexion...I-I'm Sorry...I Love you, I really do...But...I Think I may be in love with Xigbar" He whispered, almost silently. My heart stopped.

"W-_what_?" I asked..."Xigbar?"

"Yeah...."

"_Why_?"

"B-because....When Everything was happening between us, Xigbar was the one who comforted me...I kinda don't feel as empty when I'm with him..."

"And what was happening between us?!" Uh oh...The Look on his face after I said that was not good. I think I finally broke him.

"What was happening?! WHAT WAS HAPPENING?! Oh, I don't know! Maybe it was you, treating me like shit! every time I tried to talk to you, you had me thrown out. Every time I called, You either dismissed the call or got someone else to answer it! All because of one misunderstanding, that you never let me explain!" He shouted, jumping out of the bed and looking straight at me, in a defensive stance.

"But you cheated" I stated, cowering.

"I Did no such thing! A stupid reporter DRUGGED me! She drugged me to get me to answer her questions honestly! And then When I try to explain, you scream at me, you swear, you refuse to listen! You tell me you hate me constantly, and that you never wanted to see me again! What the fuck was I supposed to do? SIT THERE AND DO AS YOU SAID?! Fuck No! I Fought for you! And then, somewhere along the line, I GAVE UP! And Just as I start to move on with my life, along you come again! And after all that you told me, all the times you damned me, you turn around and get angry when I move on?! What the fuck is wrong with you?! You were the only person I trusted when I was a teenager, the only one I loved....Now Look where we are! Jesus bloody Christ Zexion! Had we not signed a contract I would have suggested we end this tour immediately!"

"Why?!" I ask

"_WHY_?! Have you not been listening to me?! Fuck you, Fuck everyone! But Stop screwing with my mind Zexion Numara! You tell me to forget everything, Knowing full well that I can't, because It hurts to much. And then, you come back and Expect me to be worshiping the ground you work on?!" He stormed over to the cupboard, grabbing his coat. "Well then, After this tour's over, expect me to actually listen to you, and I'll make sure we never meet again!" He hissed, pulling the door open with such force that It almost swung of its hinges.

I stared at the door for a few minutes, before my knee's buckled and I fell to the floor in fits of tears, finally understanding how much pain I had put him through.


	7. I'm With You And I Still Love You

Beggining Note; **evil-neji**, This chapter was fueled by your Idea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Demyx POV;**

I merely walked around the hotel for a while, talking to the barmaid, playing snooker and standing on the balcony, looking over at the gardens. Then, I was unfortunate enough to bump into Larxene mere minutes later. She had smiled sweetly, and offered me a drink. I eyed the drink she gave me first, incase it had been drugged. After I made her take the first sip, I went on to drink it. The smile that graced her lips was starting to scare me, and when she started talking, I felt compelled to listen.

"So, Dum Dums, may I call you that? Tough luck, I am anyways. Anyway, back to the subject. I Heard a lot of shouting from your room earlier. What's going on with you and Zexion?" She asked me nicely. Finally! Someone I can rant to!

"Everything! For years he tells me to move on, and then when I do, he's not happy! I mean, come on, what the fuck is up with that shit?!" I shouted. She shushed me, glaring at others who were staring.

"You've moved on? Who do you have an interest in now?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I-I think I may be in love with Xigbar" I answered. A loud crash was heard behind Larxene, and I stared at the ruby red curtain that had started to move, as If someone was gripping onto it. It flowed along the floor, being long enough for me to be unable to tell if someone was in there. I stared at the spot, until the curtain stopped moving.

"Is someone in there?"

"Look away Dum dums." She said, cupping my chin and forcing my face so I was looking directly at her. There was a malicious glint in her eyes that sort of scared me. "So, you say you may love Xigbar?" She asked. I heard a splutter coming from somewhere, and by now I was pretty sure that someone was behind the curtain.

"Larxene, let me look behind the curtain, because it's freakin killing me. Is someone in there or not?!" I hissed, my voice getting higher and higher. Goddamnit I'm not in the mood. She sighed, looking behind her.

"Yes Dum Dums, your body guard and your manager are hiding behind that curtain. They have heard everything we have just said." She answered, looking very bored.

"Wh-what?! I know I said I love Xigbar, but I know I could never love him as much as I love Zexion!" I spoke quickly, trying to get my words out. Xigbar and Xaldin emerged from behind the curtain, revealing a huge TV, which showed nothing but a small space with two chairs, back to back. Larxene's eyes lit up, and Xigbar threw Larxene a rope.

"Exactly what I needed t hear Dum Dums, Exactly what I needed to hear" She tackled me to the floor, somehow managing to get a blindfold over my eyes. I felt her straddle me, completely stopping me from getting up. She then proceeded to pin my arms by my side, before I felt my upper body being lifted up. Then a grip went around my whole upper body, getting tighter and tighter as I realized they were tying me together, like I was a broken rag doll that needed stitching. I felt it being knotted somewhere around my solar plexis, and squealed as I felt a cloth being shoved in my mouth. What the hell...My Bodyguard, Zexions body guard and my manager are trying to Kidnap me! I heard A microphone being switched on, and perked my ears up, desperate to hear what they were going to do to me.

"Okay dudes and dudettes! Do not be afraid. We are not going to be killing or kidnapping your beloved Demyx. And for those Zexion Numara fans, we shall be doing the same to him very shortly!" I heard Xigbar say.

"Gimme the microphone old man!" I heard Larxene hiss, before a rustling sound as the microphone was passed. "Okay, Like Xiggy said, we ain't going to be killing these people. We are there bodyguards after all. Now, as I'm sure all of you know, Demyx Miyano used to be in a serious relationship with Zexion Numara" Larxene started.

"But, as you can Imagine, this relationship ended badly, after some bitch drugged him!"

"You're not supposed to swear! Anyways, we all know these two haven't stopped loving each other-" A chorus of 'Aw' swept around the room. "And now Dum Dums and Zexion have got themselves into another Argument-" Larxene was cut off again. I Didn't know Larxene that well, but I can imagine that she doesn't like being cut in front of.

"And we gotta fix it!"

"And so, we have hatched a little plan to get them back together. Now, if you will all step outside and line up-"

"'Cuz we are going to have to search you. We're sorry, but none of you are allowed to video this. Everyone needs their privacy-"

"So get out of the room and line up, NOW!" Larxene finished. I then felt myself being lifted up, and I assumed it was Xaldin carrying me, since he's the only one strong enough to lift me. Apart from Lexaeus, but he wasn't there, so I doubt it was him. The next thing I knew I was being placed down onto a chair, my legs tied to the wooden legs, and my blindfold was taken off, and the cloth was brought out of my mouth. Xaldin stood above me.

"You traitor!" I hissed at him.

"Sorry, Demyx, but It's for your own good. You and Zexion need to sort things out"

"There's nothing that needs to be sorted! Me and Zexion are over Xaldin!" My eyes started watering. "You probably heard us, there's little to no love left between us!" The tears overflowed, dripping down my cheeks and off my chin. "I may love him, but it's tainted. How can we ever sort things out between us, with the memory of all of this? The past three years could end up repeating itself!" I sagged in the chair, letting my head roll back onto the back of my chair. "Our love has changed Xaldin, its changed. I always knew what was best for me, but I wanted him instead. And then, I don't know. Xigbar consoled me, and I guess I just felt less empty. I Mistook that for love and completely made a even bigger mess of things. I can't love Xigbar, he's just a really good friend" I Sighed. Xaldin looked down at me.

"Demyx, we're going to fix this, like it or not" And then the door closed, and I was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**Somewhere on the sixth floor, Xigbar, Xaldin & Larxene POV;**

One Lovesick Dummy down, one more to go. Now, where the _hell_ is short ass?

* * *

**Zexion POV;**

_I stared at the door for a few minutes, before my knees buckled and I fell to the floor in fits of tears, finally understanding how much pain I had put him through._

I Curled up into a ball on the floor, my fringe dampened and sticky against my skin.

About twenty minutes later, I finally opened my eyes, and a small glisten coming from Demyxs suitcase caught my attention. Crawling over to it, I pulled out a chain with two rings on it.

The ring I gave him. The ring we both had to promise we would belong to each other, and only each other.

I Have to get him back. He said he might love Xigbar, didn't he?That means we still have a chance! Climbing up off the floor, I walked over to the mirror, thankful to have a brush to comb out the small curls that had appeared in my fringe from where my tears had dried and turned it curly. Using a wipe to clear away my smudged eyeliner, I quickly applied some more, and then I grabbed the room key. I ran outside and collided straight into Larxene. Oh no, she's smiling. That's not good!

"Well, if it isn't Zexion!"

"Larxene" I said warningly. She grinned at me, holding out a hand to pull me up off the floor. I gripped it, and was pulled up and slammed against the nearest wall.

"Two down, no more left" She whispered in my ear. I looked down and realized she was tying my wrists together, and Xigbar was tying my feet together. I Sighed, and banged my head off the wall.

".Hell?! Why are you doing this?"

"You'll understand when we take you where we're taking you" She said giggling. I sighed again, and then I was thrown into A dark room. The door clicked shut behind me, and I realized she had locked me in.

"Z-zexion?"

"Demyx?! What are you doing here?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" He asked me. A light flickered on above me, and I took a look at him. He was tied to the chair, his legs strapped to the chair legs, his waist strapped around the middle of the chair, and his arms were strapped to his sides. And I thought I was tied together badly!

"If I had figured it out, I wouldn't have asked!" I hissed.

"Well excuse me! I'm sorry Mr. I-Know-Everything!" He snarled back at me.

* * *

**One hour later;**

Silence. Always silence. We can never talk like we used to. No, all because of stupid mistakes! I Looked over at him. He was asleep. I decided to confess all that I felt whilst he was comatosed. After all, Demyx is a heavy sleeper.

"You know, I never stopped loving you. I think, that's why I never wanted to face you. And then, when I was told I would be touring with you, I felt so happy, but so degraded and sick at the same time. How could I face you after all that I'd done to you? All last night I was thinking of how much of an ass I've been to you. All those messages and calls I ignored. I guess, I'm sorry. Im really, really sorry. I'm an ass and you deserve so much better than me. But I do love you, and to be frank, I never stopped! I Denied it again and again, just so that it would feel like it was the truth and I would feel whole again. But its not! Damnit Demyx! I Could never go on with my life, because a blonde, hyperactive idiot stole my heart. I Still love you, and I always will, like it or not. And you probably hate me so much, And, when you wake up, you probably won't know I've said all this, and I think, in order for you to be happy, I think it's for the best. I Love you Demyx" I whispered the last part, my face soaked with tears. "And, there's so many thoughts that I can't get out of my head, I try to live without you, but Like I said, everytime I do I feel dead. I've turned into some monster, and all I did was hurt you.." I sighed, looking down at my tied up feet.

Those knots, there perfectly easy to undo! My fingers weren't tied together, so I attempted to undo them. My legs circulation came back as the rope loosened and fell from my legs. "Idiots. Can't even tie decent knots!" Now, as for the knots on my wrists. Demyx will have to undo them. Pushing the chair behind the one Demyx was sat on away, I started to undo the knots on his wrists. I heard him stir, and he spoke.

"I'm not sure if I should hate you for calling me a blonde idiot." My heart stopped. He heard me!? I choked, but continued untying the knot. "And, besides, I could never hate you" He finished. He twisted his head to try and take a look at me, but the ropes prevented him from doing so.

"Y-you heard me?" I Asked.

"You thought I was asleep?"

"Well, yeah" I answered, throwing two ropes to the side. All that's left was the ropes tying his arms to his side.

"Y'know, If there weren't camera's here, I'd say this could have turned out pretty kinky." He said. I Paled. "What's the matter?" He asked me.

"The-there are camera's?!" I shouted.

"Well yeah, didn't Larxene tell you that?"

"Does it look like she told me?"

"Not really, hey, what are you doing?" He asked me. I walked towards the door, seeing that it was hard wood. I wouldn't be able to kick that through. I started to knock on the surrounding walls.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to get us out of here" I turned back to Demyx. "Here, untie my wrists." He nodded, and tried to untie them. "No, pull the left piece, no not that piece!"

"Hey, I don't think your in any position to get annoyed at me! After all-" I wasn't listening to him in all honesty. His hand was on the right piece of rope, but he wouldn't pull it. Instead, he was rambling. I smirked, looking up at him. "Z-zexion? I don't like that smirk. What are you think-mrrh." I kissed him full on the lips. I tasted the ecstasy that I hadn't tasted in years. The electricity was overpowering, and the taste of mint almost took over my brain. Almost. In his daze, Demyx let his hand drop, in turn, pulling the piece of rope that bound me tight apart. At first I debated whether or not to just wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, but I resisted. I pulled away.

"Thankyou" I said to him, before going back to knock on the walls.

"Hey! That's not fa-"

"Shh!" I Hissed. I Knocked on a certain wall again. "This walls hollow"

"And?"

"That means there's another room on the other side"

"Well, it is a hotel, so-"

"You idiot! There shouldn't be another room there. Why didn't I realize it before?" I asked aloud.

"Realize what?" He asked.

"This storeroom is on the second floor. The only storeroom on the second floor should be about the size of the main dining hall, yet this room is only big enough to fit us two and two chairs in, as well as that bookshelf" I explained, pointing at the big bookshelf covering half of the wall I was investigating.

"Ah..."

"So, help me move this" We started to move the bookcase, before Demyx just gripped the top off it and pulled it towards him. "What are you-"

**CRASH.**

"Doing?" I stared at him. He just looked at the wall.

"I pulled the bookcase down, didn't I? And I think I found our way out" He said, pointing at the small set of double doors. I yanked it open, grabbing a torch that lay under the bookshelf.

"It's a set of stairs" I whispered.

"Well no"

"Lets go down"

"But..But it's dark!"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark!"

"Well-"

"I'm with you, you'll be fine" I answered, starting to descend. He nodded, gripping my hand and following me.

* * *

**Larxene POV;**

I seethed. Those two weren't supposed to get out! I Grabbed the owner of the hotel by his collar.

"I Asked for a room with only one exit! DOES THAT LOOK LIKE ONLY ONE EXIT TO YOU?! DOES IT?! WHERE THE _HEL_L ARE THEY GOING?!" I snarled. The owner looked up at me.

"Well, this place used to be a museum, so I'm guessing to the old exhibits" He answered. Xaldin looked at him.

"That doesn't include mummy's, does it?" He asked.

"I Don't know. Noone has been down there for years. We used to hear noises from down there, so we boarded the door up with the bookshelf."

Holy _crap._

**A/N; **The Review Button Is Your Friend,,Also,, Whoever noticed what song Lyrics I used in Zexion's apology, whoever gets it gets a **BIG **COOKIE!!!!!!!


	8. Holy Crap, This Is Unbelievable!

**Yuffie POV; **

Haha. Zexy and Demyx are about to go and get scared shitless by museum exhibits! Yay! It will get them closer!! Besides, Im sick of having to pay the receptionist in every hotel, just so she can tell them there is no more rooms. Yes, I, the great ninja Yuffie Kisaragi, planned this all out. Larxene had asked for a room with only one exit. The hotel manager, Vincent, said he'd give her a old store cupboard, and he'd tell her its location later. I gave him a hundred dollars to give Larxene a room with a separate exit. He gave her that room instead. Of course, he told me all about it, and we got to talking alot. Now, his number is on speed dial on my phone. Heheh. Watching the screen, I giggled as I saw them both descend the staircase, not knowing what lies ahead. Mwahahaha. *Insert evil smirk*

**Zexion POV:**

I looked carefully at the other side of the door. A frown made it's way across my face.

"Demyx?"

"Yes?" He answered quietly.

"Do not, under any circumstances, touch this door"

"Okay, why?"

"It can't be opened from this side. If it shuts, we can't get out" I answered, turning the torch on. It was then that I heard a bang behind me.

"What was-"

"That?" I finished. Looking behind me, my heart dropped into my stomach. The door was closed! How?! "Demyx..."

"I Didn't touch it I swear!"

I growled in response and examined the stairs.

The staircase was spiraled, so I guessed it branched out underneath the hotel. Damn this. I bet Yuffie or Larxene planned this. When we had reached the bottom of the staircase, we came to a crossing of some sorts. One door lead to another staircase, a dark blue light in the corner. The other lead to a room that I saw had a curious golden glow. I turned around and looked at Demyx...

"Okay, Yellow or blue?" I asked. He looked up at me, confusion etched across his face...

"Why do-"

"Just pick a color!"

"Fine! Um...Yellow!"

"Yellow it is" I muttered, grasping his wrist and pulling him through the door to the golden glow room. That is my new name for the room.

"Whoa, it's so pretty"

"You can't see anything"

"Well I can! I had carrots in my dinner" He retorted

"How does that help you see in the dark?!"

"Stupid Zexy! You should know that carrots help you see in the dark!"

"Okay...." I rolled my eyes, my hand running over the wall for some form of switch. Catching one, my hand pushed it in, and the entire room was flooded with light.

"AAH!!"

"Shut up!"

"NO! HAVE YOU EVER SEEN THOSE THINGS IN THE MOVIES?!"

"Yes, but Demyx, I think it's time you separate fantasy from reality. These things, are not going to hurt us." I said, looking over the room. Dozens upon dozens of tombs lay across the floor. The one closest to us was half open, the top half of a mummy visible in the golden light.

"It's gunna kill us! It's gunna kidnap me, and then your going to have to kiss a dead person and...and... No!!" Despair trailed his voice, and I rolled my eyes again.

"Demyx. This is an old museum. _NOT_ a cursed tomb in the middle of Cairo. Wake up sunshine, and look at reality!" I said, smirking at his face. I felt bad after a moment, because he looked utterly terrified. Instead, I changed my face to a stoic expression.

-

"I'm scared" He told me, five minutes later. I looked up from where I was.

"Why?"

"It's too quiet"

"Well, it is a old museum exhibit. Of course it's going to be quiet" I said, looking back at the ancient Egyptian runes. I found them fascinating.

"Yeah, but in the movies-"

"For Christ sake! Demyx, we are not in the movies! We are in the _real_ world! Wake up and act mature for once in your life!" Something inside me told me to apologize for saying that. But I kept quiet. And somehow, somehow, we ended up arguing. Then, he said something that shocked me.

"You know what?! I Wish I'd never met you! I wish I'd left you alone that say in the playgrounds! Maybe then you would learn when to keep your mouth shut!" He yelled.

I raised an eyebrow. Damn, those words. They hurt, alot. But my expression did not change. I still looked, well. I looked emotionless. He glared at me, staring me down. I almost smirked as his expression of maliciousness changed to one of utmost horror. My eyebrow raised higher as he stumbled towards me. "I-I'm so sorry! I never meant any of that! You know I never and- And God I'm so stupid! Forgive me Zexy please!" He pleaded. I turned my back to him.

"How can you prove you never meant that?" I asked, my voice trembling. It hurt alot that he said those things. He may have been angry, but hey, when you're angry, don't you speak the truth? What happened next surprised me.

His hand gripped my wrist and spun me round to face him, effectively pulling me towards him. This was the closest I had been to him in years. Literally. Our bodies were pressed tight against the other, and his other hand was on the small of my back, preventing me from moving away. I swear I could feel his heartbeat against my chest, and vice versa. Next thing I knew, we were making out. _Fiercely_. Our tongues fought against each other, both fighting for dominiance. I explored the moist cavern that I hadn't tasted in years. Sure, the kiss we had earlier was nice, but It was nothing compared to this. It was as if we were both trying to prove to the other that the love still laid there, and it can be rekindled.

When the need for air grew so great we were forced apart, we both took a step back. That, was a big mistake. Demyx must have stepped on something, because he physically lowered, and the lights in the room went off. Around the same time, my heart stopped as I swore I saw the mummy in the coffin behind Demyx move. I clicked my torch on, daring myself to shine it at the coffin. Had I been scared before, it was nothing to what I felt now.

The mummy was_ gone_.

Gone. Disappeared. Poof.

Demyx, who was already whimpering after the lights went out, gripped my arm.

"I may be stupid Zexy, but even I know there was a mummy in that coffin." He whispered. I shone the light behind him, at the other coffins. About two or three of them were empty. The rest, well, there was a lot of dust falling from the others, so I guessed that the lids were being moved from the inside.

"Demyx.."

"Yes?" He whimpered.

"Close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Just do it" I heard him surpress a shiver, before I performed a perfect spinning back kick at the mummy I knew was behind me. I Smelt it a mile away. I smirked at the satisfying sound of bones hitting wood. Grabbing Demyx's hand, I ran in the direction of the door, stopping to occasionally kick the odd mummy that ran in front of us.

This was unbelievable! Demyx was right! I was stupid enough to say that out loud.

"Whoa, is Zexion admitting that I'm right?"

"Shut up!" I hissed, still running towards the door. I already knew that the door up the stairs was no use, so instead I ran towards the door with the stairs going down. We slammed the door behind us shut, and ran for our lives down the stairs. Panting, I leaned against the wall, annoyed at the fact that Demyx was poking me.

"What Demyx?!"

"...Zexy....Why Is that mountain Lion staring at me?"

**A/N; **Ah, I know it's short! Sorry! I ran outta idea's until the very last part! But I Promise, the Next chapter will be _really_ long! Review Please, and Oh! The Song I used in the apology was; Three Days Grace;Over and Over..

I thought that song just screamed ZEMYX for this story...

Untill next time ~ CloakedxSchemer

PS; Review and you get COOKIES!!!!!!!!!


	9. The Broken Pieces Have Been Fixed

**Demyx POV:**

I was scared alright...I Mean, I was shoved into the room after being chased by mummies, and then I see a mountain Lion looking at me like I'm something to eat. I poked Zexion's shoulder repeatedly, until he turned to me.

"What Demyx?"

"...Zexy...Why Is that mountain lion staring at me?" I whispered. Zexion reacted almost Instantly. Gripping my wrist tightly, he pulled me backwards behind him. I swear, my wrist is definitely going to be badly bruised. Then It registered that Zexion was actually stood in front of me, in a sort of protective stance. I saw him squint his eyes, before pointing his torch at the animal in question. He sighed, walking over to it. "What are you doing?!" I hissed.

"Demyx..." He said, placing his hands over its mouth.

"Yes?"

"It's stuffed.."

"But it could still eat us!"

"I Don't mean that type of stuffed I mean, it's been killed, and then had its insides taken out and it's been filled with stuff." He knocked on its back, a hollow sound echoing through the room.

"Oh...." I felt stupid. Real stupid. Zexion must have read my mind.

"I Don't blame you for getting scared. After that little show with the dead mummies, I wouldn't be surprised if these things came alive. However, if these sprung to life, we would be so fucking screwed." He said, softly at first, harsh towards the end of the mini rant. He walked over to the furthest wall, his outline getting fainter and fainter the further he went into the darkness. I heard him curse a few times, with the accompanying sound of a thump. He was obviously walking into things, making me snicker. Then the lights flickered on. I squinted, the light a bit too bright.

"Zexy?"

"Yeah?" His voice sounded distant.

"Where are you?"

"In the next room over. Next to the light switch." I nodded to myself, walking across the room, my eyes focused ahead as I passed the numerous stuffed animals. There were Lions, Zebras, leopards, monkeys, mountain lions, tigers and pandas. I was scared, truly. Entering the next room, my eyes widened.

"Whoa! It's a forest!" Zexion slapped me upside the head lightly.

"It's not a forest, Its a very well drawn tapestry. Gods, this must be hundreds of years old." He said, examining it. I half expected him to get sucked into it, but thankfully, nothing happened. It only fluttered, and a lot of dust fell down from it. It seemed almost magical, a strange pull emitting from it. I resisted and walked away.

"I Don't like it Zexy.." I murmured.

"Why? It's just a tapestry."

"It's making me feel weird. Can we go?"

"Go where?"

"Away from that tapestry.."

"Fine. We'll try that room through that door." Zexion huffed, attempting to push the door next to the tapestry open.

_The Time has come and so have I._

_I'll laugh last cause you came to die._

_The damage done, the pain subsides_

_And I can see the fear clear when I look in your eyes._

"Don't open the door!" I smacked his door away from the handle, yanking him back from the door near the tapestry.

"Why no- Urgh.." His face screwed up. "Can you smell that?"

"No, I heard it though.."

"You heard the smell of death?"

"Kinda? I heard it in my mind, like, I knew what was behind the door.."

"Right....Well, There's no other doors, so what do we do?"

"Back through there, and then out the door?"

"We can't, the mummies are probably still out there." He answered.

"We shall run..." I suggested.

"Your taller than me, so therefore probably faster."

"Trust me Zexion. I just don't think we should go through that door. I'd rather face mummies than what I think is on the other side of that door." Zexion looked up at me, Realizing I was serious. He nodded, and led the way to the door, turning the lights off as he did so. I took his hand in my own, ripping the door open, and bolting out the door, dragging Zexion behind me. I will find a way to open the door at the top off the stairs, because my life really does depend on it. I heard bones cracking as we ran past the floor with the mummy tombs on, but I kept running forward. I could hear Zexion panting behind me, but he never let go.

Sadly, I couldn't open the door at the top.

_Before, You go,_

_Could you just leave me one last kiss? _

As I heard the reanimated mummies ascend the stairs, I pulled Zexion closer to me, locking lips instantly. Hell, If I was going to die, I was going to die with at Least one last kiss from him. His arms wrapped around my waist, tightening and pulling us even closer.

I was so scared.

I always was.

I Knew we should have never entered through the doors in the first place. I registered a clicking sound in the background.

Whilst I was still in Zexion's arms, still lip locked, my vision went black.

- - -

**Yuffie POV:**

After Larxenes little fit, Xigbar stayed in the main hall, whilst me, Larxene, Xaldin and Lexaeus made our way towards the store room. Vincent was also with us. Larxene almost started screaming when she realized that the key for the door was on a ring, with about fifty other keys on it. Thankfully, Vincent picked out the right key and unlocked the door. Larxene rushed into the room, yanking the opposite door open with a very loud click. We all stared at what we walked in on. Zexion and Demyx were lip locked. We were all frozen in place, until Demyx's body went limp, and he collapsed in a dead faint. Zexion kept him upright, and looked over at us. He was glaring. I swear he had just _stopped_ global warming and made a new set of Ice caps. But that is not the point.

**Zexion POV:**

I am going to kill them all. They are the reason me and Demyx were trapped in there. I just sent a glare at them, not noticing the hotel manager press a switch on a remote. I was pulled through the door with Demyx in my arms, before the door automatically closed. I faintly heard the clicking of bolts, before I too, fell unconscious.

**Yuffie POV:**

We placed Zexion and Demyx on the bed in their room. Automatically, Zexion curled up towards Demyx, and Demo's body curled to support him. It was so sweet!! But also, really serious. A docter had told me and Larxene that they had both collapsed from being overstressed and pure shock.

**Zexion POV:**

I woke with my head on Demyx's chest, having no clue how I got there. Then I remembered the previous night, and I jolted up in the bed. My head started thumping, and I knew that I would be giving Yuffie, Larxene, Xigbar and Xaldin a very painful and miserable death. Not Lexeaus. He had nothing to do with it as far as I knew.

I looked back over at Demyx. He looked so cute. Climbing out of the bed, I slowly walked into the bathroom, filling the sink with cold water. I then proceeded to dunk my face in it, desperately needing a way to wake up. The water was cold, Icy cold, but I put up with it. Drying my face off, I locked the door, sitting down and leaning my back against the bath. My eyes fluttered closed, and I replayed the events of the night before over and over in my mind. None of it could have possibly been real, could it? My eyes snapped open, and I looked down at my hands for some reason. They had a gold sort of dust on them, along with green paint. Sniffing them, the tiniest scent of death lingered there, and I instantly remembered Demyx telling me to not open the door. I had smelt blood from the room, before I'd even opened the door. Damn, I'm rambling.

After I excited the bathroom, I kneeled down next to the bed, gently stroking Demyx's hair.

Eventually he woke up, muttering incoherent things that I couldn't make out. His eyes slowly opened, and his eyes washed over my face, before he dived at me. Yes, dived at me. From inside the bed. My head hit the floor as we fell down, but I couldn't care. Hell, Demyx was _ontop_ of me...

He kissed every inch of my face, before wrapping his arms under me and squeezing me tightly. We rose from our 'position' and stood calmly in the middle of the room, Demyx's face in my hair.

"Don't ever let me go..." He whispered.

"Well, can we ever go back?" I asked.

"Of course we could.."

"Then, don't expect me to let you go again.." I kissed his neck and jaw sweetly, the butterflies in my stomach doing somersaults in bliss. He breathed in heavily, and I let my head rest on his chest. We stayed like that for about half an hour, breathing in the others scent, before Yuffie burst in the room.

"Guys! Guys! You awake yet?! Guys!! Gu- Oh....I'll uh..Be outside.." She bounded out of the room, closing the door behind her. However, she failed to keep her squeal quiet, and so all that could be heard was her loud 'Yay!!'

Demyx grinned down at me, before kissing me softly, sweetly. His hand lifted up and gripped the chain in my shirt pocket, and he ripped it apart. Pulling away, he placed one ring on his finger, the other on my own. Then he kissed me again. I Inwardly smiled, knowing that everything will fall back into place. The broken pieces have been fixed, and I'm never leaving Demyx alone like I had done for the past three and a half years.

**A/N: **

Alas, This is the end...But hold on...Could there be a sequel? Thats up to you..

The basic plotline would be...well, Im not telling you..But it would have something to do with Demyx and Zexion no longer famous, having retired, and a tragedy for Demyx will happen...  
^ ^

So, should I turn that into a sequel?

Oh, and the two songs I used where

DMC4Soundtrack -The Time Has Come

&  
Madina Lake -One Last Kiss


End file.
